1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to board games, and more specifically relates to a board game that introduces the players to an ancient Chinese book of divination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games are ubiquitous. However, the known board games are generally played on two-dimensional surfaces and the play is confined to the physical boundaries of the board.
Moreover, in typical board games involving the capture of opponent pieces by jumping maneuvers, it is common to capture the piece by jumping it one time. Most importantly, the board games of the prior art simply come to an end when all of the opponent's pieces have been captured.
There is a need for a two-dimensional board game that provides to its players the concept of an additional dimension. Thus, there should be a board game whereby an apparent departure from the board results in a simultaneous and corresponding appearance of arrival on the same board. Such a board and board game would teach its players the philosophical concept known as the law of opposites (the yin-yang theory). More specifically, the yin-yang theory teaches that apparent opposites are in reality the same thing. Accordingly, a departure from the board is actually an arrival on the board, just as the departure of the summer season and the apparent arrival of the winter season are merely apparent changes in that the underlying cycle of seasons is unchanged. In other words, the only immutable law is the law of change itself, as made clear by the I-Ching text, and as would become clear to the players of the board game that would teach such concept.
However, such a board game does not appear in the prior art.